Waiting
by 001001000110
Summary: Lintang lelah dengan penantiannya selama ini. Namun titik kosong yang ditinggalkan Daniels, tak semudah itu untuk digantikan. AU, shonen-ai. NetherxIndo. RnR please?


Title : Waiting

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Terakhir kali ngecek, masih punya Himaruya-sensei. Tapi kalian jangan senang dulu, saya masih belum menyerah untuk memiliki Ivan. #evilsmirk

Warning : AU, OOC, human names, mild YAOI (no limes), bad languages dan OC male!Indonesia.

Summary : Lintang lelah dengan penantiannya selama ini. Dia mencoba mencari pengganti untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Namun titik kosong yang ditinggalkan Daniels, tak semudah itu untuk digantikan. Akankah penantiannya tidak sia-sia?

-XXX-

Lintang membuka matanya kemudian mengerjabkannya beberapa kali. Cahaya temaram menerangi ruangan mewah itu melalui tirai satin tipis berwarna kuning gading di sepanjang jendela. Perlahan Lintang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Selimut tebalnya yang hangat perlahan merosot turun ketika dia telah sepenuhnya duduk.

Lintang menunduk, memandang dadanya yang terbuka. Indra perasanya yang telah kembali pulih setelah istirahat panjang membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia juga tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dari sebagian lain tubuhnya yang masih tertutup selimut. Lintang menoleh sekeliling dan mendapatkan penjelasan dari keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Celana panjangnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai sementara kemeja biru tuanya tersampir sembarangan di sandaran kursi beserta jaket hitamnya. Potongan lain pakaian dalamnya tergeletak di sudut tempat tidur dan nyaris terjatuh. Lintang menghela napas sebelum kemudian menyingkap selimutnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur.

Satu per satu Lintang mengumpulkan pakaiannya sebelum kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin di atas wastafel. Rambutnya berantakan dan bibirnya sedikit bengkak. Di beberapa bagian leher serta dadanya terdapat bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang masih pekat terlihat. Lintang memalingkan wajah dari bayangannya sendiri sebelum masuk ke shower.

Lintang menyalakan kerannya dan dalam sekejap saja tubuhnya telah basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lintang berdiam cukup lama di bawah siraman air, berharap kemurnian cairan itu dapat membasuh semua hal yang dibenci Lintang yang telah melekat kuat di tubuhnya.

Aroma itu, Lintang merasa masih dapat menciumnya dengan kuat. Aroma dari kegiatan liarnya semalam, sesuatu yang rasanya tak akan pernah bisa Lintang hentikan. Aroma seks yang rasanya begitu menjijikkan bagi Lintang, tetapi di saat yang sama dia juga merasa bahwa dia sama sekali tak akan bisa menghentikannya.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, Lintang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda duduk di tepi tempat tidur hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya. Dada bidangnya yang terbuka juga memiliki bekas-bekas merah keunguan yang identik dengan milik Lintang. Pemuda itu mendongak mendengar tapak kaki sebagai pertanda kedatangan Lintang dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Lintang."

"Pagi, Antonio," kata Lintang sekenanya. Dia membungkuk mengambil ponselnya yang juga tergeletak di kaki tempat tidur. Alisnya terangkat sebelah sebelum kemudian dia memasukkan benda elektronik itu ke dalam saku belakang celananya. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada kuliah hari ini."

"Kau masih mau masuk kuliah?" tanya Antonio melihat Lintang meraih tasnya dari kursi dan menyampirkannya di bahunya.

"Kurasa masih," kata Lintang sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak terlalu menguras tenagaku semalam. Sekarang saja aku masih bisa berjalan normal."

Antonio tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya balas menatap Lintang dengan pandangan yang tidak mudah untuk diartikan. Hal itu membuat Lintang yang sudah hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu berhenti dan berbalik untuk menoleh pemuda itu.

"Apa?" tanya Lintang.

"Aku bingung terhadapmu, Lintang," kata Antonio perlahan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau membuat dirimu terlihat murahan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Lintang mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma ingin senang-senang."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencari satu orang saja sebagai tempatmu untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya Antonio lagi. "Aku... Aku tidak ingin melihat orang menilaimu lebih buruk lagi dari ini."

Kini Lintang berbalik sepenuhnya menatap Antonio. Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dadanya. Ekspresinya mengeras saat ditatapnya mata cokelat itu dari balik tirai rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai di depan matanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Lintang dingin. "Kau dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain sebagai partner bercinta. Tak perlu mencampuri urusanku tentang seperti apa hidupku. Jangan buang waktumu, Antonio."

"Kau temanku, Lintang," kata Antonio yang kini berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Lintang. "Aku punya hak untuk peduli padamu."

Sudut bibir Lintang naik membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Dia mendongak untuk menatap Antonio yang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bercinta dengan temanmu, Antonio," kata Lintang dengan nada semanis madu. Di balik itu-Antonio tahu-nada suaranya penuh dengan racun mematikan. "Satu hal yang kau perlu tahu, Lintang Khatulistiwa tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman."

Lintang berbalik tetapi Antonio mencekal lengannya sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil meninggalkannya. Lintang berhenti namun dia tidak berbalik.

"Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?" tanya Antonio pelan. "Apa arti aku bagimu, Lintang?"

Hening.

Selama beberapa saat tak terdengar suara apapun dari kedua pemuda di ruangan itu selain napas mereka masing-masing. Antonio berusaha menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Lintang, namun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu untuk sekedar membaca ekspresinya. Lama tak ada jawaban yang terdengar sebelum kemudian Lintang berkata pelan.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku," kata Lintang. Kepahitan dan kegetiran suaranya membuat Antonio ingin merengkuh pemuda ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya namun Lintang telah menarik lengannya dan berbalik sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah itu tersenyum penuh kesedihan kepadanya. "Karena aku juga bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, bagi semua orang."

"Lintang—" Antonio hendak memulai tetapi Lintang dengan cepat memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya seraya berbalik. "Aku tak bisa melewatkan kelas Radioaktif kali ini."

Lintang berjalan pergi dan kali ini Antonio tak berusaha untuk menghalangi atau menunda kepergiannya. Dia sadar, apapun yang akan dia katakan tak akan pernah mengubah pendirian Lintang untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya. Namun saat sampai di ambang pintu, Lintang berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kau juga harus pergi," katanya pelan. Antonio melihat mata itu meredup sekilas sebelum pemiliknya kembali berbalik dan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan. "Lovino akan menunggumu," ujar Lintang sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Antonio sendirian dalam ruangan mewah itu.

Antonio menghela napas melihat kepergian Lintang itu. Dia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti Lintang. Pemuda itu memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda dari semua orang. Antonio menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya dan beberapa detik kemudian dia telah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Halo, Lovino..."

-XXX-

Lintang sampai di kampusnya sedikit lebih awal dari yang diperkirakannya. Dia keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya yang luar biasa besar. Dia berpapasan dengan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang tampaknya memandangnya dengan mencemooh. Lintang tidak peduli. Dia menganggap mereka bukan siapa-siapa, sama seperti mereka yang menganggap Lintang bukan siapa-siapa.

Dia berjalan melewati koridor Fakultas Ekonomi sebelum menemukan tangga menuju lantai dua. Dia berjalan melewati sekelompok pemuda yang langsung menoleh melihat kehadiran Lintang. Salah seorang diantaranya berjalan ke depan dan dengan sigap menghalangi Lintang untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Buru-buru sekali, da," kata pemuda itu tersenyum riang.

Lintang hanya balas memandangnya dengan dingin. "Aku tak punya waktu, Ivan," ujarnya singkat. "Minggir. Kelas Radioaktif sudah menungguku."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ivan itu hanya menyeringai. Dia malah membungkuk semakin dekat dengan Lintang. "Ada waktu nanti malam, da?" tanyanya pelan dengan kilatan mata yang menggoda.

"Aku sibuk," kata Lintang.

"Ayolah, kau habis bersenang-senang bukan?" ujar Ivan mengerling lekuk leher Lintang yang sedikit terlihat di balik kemejanya. Tanda merah itu masih berbekas nyata dan mata Ivan tak akan terkelabui. "Kutebak dia anak orang kaya lagi, da. Berapa dia membayarmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Lintang tajam. Dia mendongak dan membalas tatapan Ivan dengan berani. "Aku sudah bosan denganmu dan aku juga sudah bosan dengan Yao yang selalu menggerecoki telepon apartemenku dengan ancaman-ancaman kalau aku tak menjauh darimu. Aku masih sayang nyawa, jadi sekarang minggir."

Seringai di wajah Ivan menghilang, berganti dengan rengut kekesalan. "Jangan pedulikan bocah itu, da," ujarnya jengkel.

Lintang mendorong lengan Ivan sehingga pemuda itu memberikan ruang sedikit baginya untuk lewat. "Keuntungan bagimu 'kan?" kata Lintang sambil lalu. "Setidaknya kali ini dia tidak akan menolak kalau kau ajak bercinta lagi."

"Da... Dia tidak sebagus kau," keluh Ivan yang disambut Lintang dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Ajari dia kalau begitu," ujarnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan benar-benar meninggalkan Ivan. Dia menoleh arlojinya dan melihat bahwa kelas Radioaktif-nya akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Brengsek, umpat Lintang dalam hati. Gara-gara racauan Ivan, dia nyaris terlambat masuk kelas.

Lintang menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari-lari membuat keringat dengan sukses membasahi dahinya. Dia sudah sampai di belokan terakhir koridor menuju kelasnya ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Lintang!"

Lintang tak ingin berhenti. Dia sudah harus masuk kelas sekarang. Tapi rupanya tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Kakinya berhenti menapak ketika terdengar derap kaki yang semakin dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah lengan menyambar tangannya.

"Hai!" sapa orang itu dengan ceria.

"Katakan apa maumu sekarang juga," kata Lintang tajam. Dia menatap sosok gadis di depannya yang memandangnya dengan senyum manis memuakkan, senyum yang selalu mengingatkan Lintang akan banyaknya kepalsuan di dunia ini. "Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh detik atau aku akan segera meninggalkanmu."

"Awww!" seru gadis itu sambil mencubit lengan Lintang main-main. "Ketus sekali, Lintang?"

"Sepuluh..."

"Kau jadi makin tam... eh... cantik saja kalau cemberut begitu..."

"Sembilan..."

"Well... Semalam kau dapat 'bermain' tidak sih?"

"Kucabut, kata-kataku. Aku pergi sekarang juga," kata Lintang berjalan pergi tetapi lengannya kembali ditahan oleh tangan ramping milik gadis itu.

"Maaf, maaf," kata gadis itu dengan segera. "Cheeee... Kau emosian sekali sih?"

"Apa maumu, Elizaveta?" ulang Lintang. Kali ini dia menatap mata gadis itu dengan pandang tajamnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Elizaveta itu hanya terkikik pelan. Dia tersenyum manis sebelum kemudian mengedip.

"Aku punya taruhan," ujarnya senang.

Lintang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak taruhan konyolmu itu lagi," kata Lintang. "Aku sudah muak."

"Kau belum dengar apa taruhannya kali ini 'kan?" kata Elizaveta mengerlingkan bulu mata panjangnya. "Percaya padaku. Taruhan kali ini jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada sebelumnya."

"Terakhir kali kau berkata begitu aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga hari," kata Lintang. "Tidak mau. Cari orang lain saja."

"Ayolah, Lintang. Sekali ini saja. Ya? Pleaseeee..."

"No way."

"Sepuluh ribu dolar?"

"Lupakan."

"Dua puluh ribu dolar?"

"Aku punya lebih dari itu."

"Seratus ribu dolar?"

Kali ini Lintang menatap Elizaveta yang masih menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lintang menyipitkan matanya penuh curiga. "Darimana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu?" tanyanya.

Elizaveta bersiul pelan. "Gampang," ujarnya riang. "Yekaterina akan memberiku lima ratus ribu dolar kalau kita berhasil memenangkan taruhan ini."

"Lupakan," ujar Lintang tegas. "Aku tidak mau ikut taruhan berbahaya seperti itu. Apalagi dengan jumlah uang yang sebanyak itu, aku ragu kalau targetnya kali ini tidak lebih buruk dari Alfred."

"Oh, jelas tidak," kata Elizaveta yang wajahnya kini dihiasi senyum penuh kemenangan. "Targetnya kali ini, Daniels."

Mata Lintang serasa membesar dua kali lipat ketika mendengar nama itu. "Daniels?" desisnya tidak percaya. "Tidak akan. Jangan harap!"

"Oi! Kau tidak bisa langsung memutuskan begitu saja!" Elizaveta langsung mencekal lengannya ketika Lintang berbalik hendak pergi. Dia menyentakkan Lintang hingga pemuda itu berbalik dan kembali menghadap dirinya. Untuk seorang gadis, tenaga Elizaveta tergolong cukup kuat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan taruhan ini sekalipun kau akan membayarku satu juta dolar!" bentak Lintang sengit. Sikap dan pembawaannya yang tenang dan dingin kali ini mendadak hilang. Dia menatap Elizaveta dengan pandangan ganas yang tak pernah dilihat gadis itu selama ini.

"Lin... Lintang..." Tanpa sadar Elizaveta mengambil satu langkah mundur dari Lintang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu mulai ketakutan melihat aura berbahaya yang mendadak terasa menyelimuti sosok pemuda rupawan itu.

Lintang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan sebuah pandangan mengancam yang ia lemparkan pada Elizaveta, pemuda itu akhirnya berbalik sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi. Elizaveta merasa tangannya gemetar saat mengingat ekspresi Lintang tadi. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh psikopat daripada seorang mahasiswa biasa.

Sementara itu Lintang mengumpat perlahan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Berkat Elizaveta, dipastikan dia telah terlambat selama dua puluh menit untuk kelas Radioaktif. Lintang menggeser pintu kelasnya hingga terbuka dan seluruh kepala langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terlambat, Mr. Khatulistiwa."

Lintang menoleh ke arah suara itu yang rupanya berasal dari meja di depan papan tulis. Seorang pemuda yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya menatap Lintang tajam dari balik kacamatanya. Lintang menghela napas sebelum kemudian membungkuk.

"Maaf, Mr. Maellfled."

Pemuda itu adalah Daniels von Maellfled-orang yang dibicarakan Lintang dengan Elizaveta tadi-mahasiswa pindahan dari Belanda dua tahun silam. Prestasinya yang menakjubkan membuatnya menjadi asisten untuk beberapa dosen yang mengajar di Hetalia University, khususnya dalam jurusan yang dia ambil. Salah satunya adalah Radioaktif. Daniels sendirian mengurus kelas menunjukkan bahwa dosen mereka sedang terbentur halangan yang membuatnya tak bisa mengajar. Daniels berdiri dan melepas kacamatanya sebelum kemudian menggosoknya dengan tepian bajunya.

"Detensi, Mr. Khatulistiwa," ujarnya perlahan. "Setelah kuliah terakhirmu selesai. Hari ini, kutunggu di Laboratorium Anatomi. Terlambat, detensimu akan kugandakan besok."

"Baik," kata Lintang singkat. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bicara banyak.

"Di mejamu sudah terdapat lembar soal untuk kuis kita hari ini," kata Daniels sembari mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Lintang lurus-lurus sebelum menambahkan, "waktumu mengerjakan soal tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi lebih baik kau segera kembali ke mejamu."

Lintang mengangguk singkat sebelum bergegas menuju mejanya di sudut kiri barisan pertama, tepat di depan meja Daniels. Lintang duduk kemudian meletakkan tasnya. Sebelah tangannya membuka tas mencari alat tulis, sebelah yang lain membuka soal yang tertelungkup diam di atas meja kayu berpelitur indah itu. Kedua alis Lintang menyatu.

Goddamn fucking hell!

Lintang melirik Daniels sekilas. Pemuda itu sedang asyik memainkan pulpen sementara matanya terpancang pada lembaran kertas-kertas yang tersebar dihadapannya. Mata hitamnya bergerakk-gerak dalam ritme yang konstan menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membaca apapun yang tertulis disana. Meskipun demikian, Lintang punya perasaan kuat seandainya dia berani mencoba untuk menyontek, Daniels pasti akan mengetahuinya. Tak ingin mendapatkan detensi tambahan, Lintang menghela napas pelan.

Mengutuk Daniels dalam hati sementara dia berusaha mengerjakan soal-soal yang luar biasa sulitnya itu kelihatannya akan menyenangkan...

-XXX-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh ketika kelas terakhir Lintang hari itu telah selesai. Membereskan barangnya secepat dia bisa, Lintang setengah berlari menuju Laboratorium Anatomi yang terletak di sayap utara gedung Hetalia University. Makin cepat detensi itu selesai makin baik, pikir Lintang.

Koridor sudah agak sepi ketika Lintang melihat cahaya terpancar dari pintu yang terbuka di sebuah ruangan. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah Laboratorium Anatomi, Lintang mempercepat langkahnya. Daniels sudah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali, Mr. Khatulistiwa," kata Daniels begitu Lintang telah melewati pintu itu dan masuk ke ruangan. "Kupikir kelas terakhirmu sudah selesai pukul setengah enam tadi."

"Profesor Edelstein terlambat masuk kelas," kata Lintang menjelaskan sementara dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang Daniels. "Beliau menolak membatalkan kuliah jadi kami harus menunggu sampai dia datang."

Daniels berdiri kemudian mengambil setumpuk kertas yang telah disiapkannya di atas meja. Dia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di hadapan Lintang seraya berkata, "Tulis 'Saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi' sebanyak 200 kalimat. Kalau itu selesai, baru kau boleh pulang."

Lintang mendongak menatap Daniels seolah-olah pemuda itu sudah gila. "Apa?" tanyanya, mencoba memastikan bahwa pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak yakin bahwa dia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Daniels tadi tentang detensi mereka.

"Tulis kalimat, 'Saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi'. 200 kalimat," ulang Daniels sambil menunduk. "Ada masalah, Mr. Khatulistiwa?" tanyanya.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Lintang agak terkejut. "Saya... Saya ini mahasiswa."

"Terus?"

Kini Lintang mulai meragukan kewarasan asisten dosennya itu. "Ini detensi untuk siswa SD, Mr. Maellfled," jelasnya perlahan, seolah khawatir bahwa Daniels tidak dapat menangkap maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Daniels mengeluarkan tawa pelan sebelum kemudian menatap Lintang baik-baik. "Tidak ada batasan usia untuk detensi, Mr. Khatulistiwa," ujarnya tersenyum. "Cepat kerjakan. Kau tidak ingin tinggal disini semalaman 'kan?"

Lintang menoleh jam tangannya dengan cepat. Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan pulpennya dan mulai menulis.

Pikiran-pikiran seperti 'Ini adalah hal konyol' tak henti-hentinya melintas di benak Lintang sementara dia menulis kalimat. Di sampingnya Hakyung duduk di atas meja sambil mengawasinya dalam diam. Tak terdengar suara apapun selain gesekan halus pena milik Lintang yang beradu dengan kertas dan desahan samar napas kedua orang itu. Ketika Lintang sudah menulis dua puluh lima kalimat, Daniels memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Daniels. Dia melihat gerakan pena Lintang berhenti sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Baik," jawab Lintang pendek. Sesaat tak ada yang bicara, kemudian Lintang memutuskan untuk menambahkan, "Seperti biasanya."

"Kau masih tinggal dengan bibimu?"

"Tidak lagi. Dia meninggal empat tahun yang lalu."

Hening. Lintang masih terus menulis sementara Daniels menerawang, menatap papan tulis putih kosong yang terbentang di dinding di hadapannya. Cukup lama tak ada yang bersuara sebelum Daniels berkata pelan.

"Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya," ujar pemuda itu lirih.

"Hmm..." hanya itu jawaban yang dikeluarkan Lintang. Sebagian otaknya berkonsentrasi menulis, sebagian yang lain mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apapun yang dikatakan Daniels kepadanya.

"Banyak sekali yang berubah selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini," kata Daniels.

"Oh ya?" Kali ini Lintang menghentikan gerakan menulisnya selama beberapa detik. "Bagiku tetap sama saja."

Daniels menoleh, menatap pemuda di depannya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sesaat. Lintang sendiri tetap menunduk meskipun dia bisa merasakan tatapan Daniels yang begitu intens kepadanya, tanpa melihat sekalipun.

"Bagiku ada yang berubah," kata Daniels kemudian.

"Oh ya?" Lintang berusaha mengatur suaranya agar terdengar seperti tak peduli ketika dia bertanya, "Menurutmu apa yang berubah?"

"Kau," jawab Daniels.

Gerakan Lintang kali ini berubah total. Dia mendongak menatap Daniels sementara yang disebut belakangan ini balas memandangnya.

"Aku tidak berubah," kata Lintang dingin. Dia kembali menunduk, berusaha untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis tetapi Daniels menyela perhatiannya dengan kembali berkata,

"Oh ya, kau banyak berubah dari sejak aku mengenalmu bertahun-tahun silam," kata Daniels. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat. "Kau sudah jauh berbeda dari orang yang kukenal selama ini... Nesia."

Panggilan itu berhasil menyita perhatian Lintang sepenuhnya kali ini. Dia meletakkan penanya di meja dengan hentakan yang cukup keras, membuat Daniels kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Dia mendongak, menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kesal sebelum berkata keras.

"Namaku Lintang Khatulistiwa!" desisnya pelan. Sudah cukup apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Dia tidak perlu diingatkan lagi tentang siapa dirinya yang dulu. Dia berusaha melupakan semuanya, meski kenangan itu terus melekat padanya dan tak akan pernah bisa Lintang hilangkan dengan cara apapun.

"Bagiku kau tetap Nesia," kata Daniels. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan kini Lintang bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua bola mata hijau itu memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam saat menatapnya.

"Nesia sudah mati!" kata Lintang kasar. Dia berusaha untuk tidak berdiri dan memukul pemuda di hadapannya itu untuk melampiaskan emosinya. "Nesia sudah tidak ada lagi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Nethere dari kehidupannya!"

Daniels dan Lintang saling pandang dengan tatapan yang saling bertolak-belakang. Bola mata Lintang membara penuh dengan kekesalan dan amarah sementara pandangan Daniels terlihat sayu, seolah tertutup awan kesedihan yang mendalam. Daniels mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh pemuda berwajah manis itu sebelum tangan pemiliknya menyentak, menangkis tangan Daniels.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" desis Lintang marah. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, setelah kau membuatku jadi seperti ini, jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku!"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Daniels perlahan. Kalimat itu membuat intensitas kemarahan Lintang yang sedari tadi sudah meninggi kini meluap hebat.

"Minta maaf?" teriak Lintang nyaring. Jika saat itu masih waktu kuliah, Daniels yakin banyak mahasiswa di koridor yang akan mendengar teriakan Lintang barusan. "Kau minta maaf? Setelah kau meninggalkanku, mencampakkanku, membuangku seolah aku bukanlah orang yang berguna bagimu, kini kau minta maaf? Kau pikir akan semudah itu bagiku untuk memaafkanmu? Jangan mimpi!"

"Aku tahu aku salah," kata Daniels berusaha meredam emosi Lintang yang kian lama kian memuncak. "Aku tahu bahwa apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat padamu di masa lalu. Tapi, Nesia, aku—"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Nesia'! Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu kalau Nesia sudah mati? Orang bernama Nesia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!" jerit Lintang sebelum dia menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Melihat keadaan ini, Daniels mencoba untuk menenangkan Lintang. Dia melompat turun dari meja dan bergerak hendak menghampiri Lintang, tetapi pemuda itu telah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Lintang lagi. "Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhku, brengsek! Pergi!"

"Kumohon biarkan aku menjelaskan segalanya, Lintang," kata Daniels setelah menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi diijinkan untuk memanggil pemuda di depannya itu dengan nama 'Nesia'. "Biarkan aku—"

"Oh, kau ingin menjelaskan?" ulang Lintang sebelum dia tertawa histeris. Tawa yang terdengar seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras. Tawa yang tak lagi berisi keriangan, tapi penuh kepahitan akan kesedihan yang mendalam. Emosi yang selama delapan tahun ditahan oleh Lintang, kini meluap dan tak terbendung lagi.

"Lintang, kumohon—" Daniels mencoba untuk berbicara, tetapi lagi-lagi kalimatnya dipotong oleh Lintang.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?" teriak Lintang. Wajahnya telah memerah hingga telinga dan lehernya, sementara dia menatap Daniels dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa-apa! Kau tak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku 'kan? Kau menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa 'kan? Hanya seorang pelacur murahan yang bisa kau jadikan tempat memuaskan nafsumu sesaat saja, kemudian dengan mudahnya kau tinggalkan setelah kau tak membutuhkannya lagi, iya kan?"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu!" kata Daniels berusaha membela diri. "Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu soal apa yang kukatakan tentang perasaanku, bahwa kau benar-benar spesial di—"

Kalimat Daniels kembali terpotong saat Lintang mulai tertawa lagi. Tawa mirisnya sungguh merupakan siksaan bagi Daniels karena di setiap derainya, Daniels bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dimiliki Lintang. Kesedihan yang diberikan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Lintang terus tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa perlahan butiran-butiran air mulai meluncur dari kedua matanya. Daniels yang melihatnya berusaha mendekati Lintang lagi, berusaha memeluknya. Namun Lintang telah melihatnya dan kembali bergerak mundur.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" raungnya marah. Dia menatap Daniels dengan pandangan yang mengingatkan akan seekor singa yang terluka. Dia terlihat butuh pertolongan, tapi disaat kau mencoba untuk mendekatinya, dia tidak akan ragu untuk melukaimu.

Daniels berhenti bergerak dan hanya menatap Lintang sementara yang disebut terakhir berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang mulai terengah-engah. Dia sudah terlalu banyak berteriak pada Daniels sampai rasanya tenggorokannya sakit. Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakannya dari pemuda di depannya itu. Pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Pemuda yang telang mampu membuatnya memberikan segalanya namun tidak meninggalkan apa-apa baginya selain luka dan kesedihan saat laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya.

"Berani sekali kau pergi," kata Lintang setelah beberapa lama tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Daniels melihat bibir bawah Lintang bergetar saat berbicara. "Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku apapun. Aku berusaha percaya bahwa kau pasti kembali. Satu bulan, dua bulan, satu tahun, dua tahun... Kau tak pernah kembali. Aku pulang kesini, berharap menemukanmu disini. Tapi semuanya sia-sia saja. Kau tak pernah muncul untuk menemuiku lagi..."

Bibir Daniels terbuka, berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi suara Lintang kembali muncul membuat Daniels menahan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya bagiku," kata Lintang perlahan sementara bulir-bulir airmata mulai mengalir deras dipipinya. "Aku telah memberikan segala hal yang kumiliki untukmu. Tubuhku, perhatianku, kasih sayangku, kebahagiaanku, air mataku, bahkan nyawaku pun akan rela kuberikan tanpa ragu jika saja kau memintanya. Aku kehilangan semua itu saat kau pergi. Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku membuat diriku terlihat murahan dengan tidur bersama hampir separuh laki-laki di kampus ini? Kau tahu... Nethere?"

Daniels berusaha tidak merasakan sakit yang mendadak menusuk dadanya saat melihat tatapan kesedihan di mata Lintang ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan namanya yang dulu, nama seseorang yang baginya telah meninggalkan dirinya selamanya.

"Aku berusaha menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikanmu. Seseorang yang bisa kurasakan bahagia saat mengambil tubuhku, seseorang yang namanya bisa kuteriakkan dengan sepenuh hati saat tak ada yang bisa kurasakan selain kesendirian, seseorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatiku... Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu di hatiku, Nethere. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa." Kini Lintang jatuh terduduk. Dia menekuk kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk lututnya. Mencoba memberikannya perlindungan samar dari kesedihan yang terus menggerogoti dirinya.

"Aku benci bahwa tak ada yang bisa menggantimu. Aku benci bahwa aku terus mengingatmu. Aku benci bahwa semua orang tak pernah mau memandangku. Aku benci bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku benci hidupku, Nethere," kata Lintang lirih. Airmatanya mengalir tak terbendung. "Aku benci karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."

"Lintang, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kukatakan selain kata maaf," kata Daniels. Dia membungkuk mendekati Lintang. Ketika pemuda itu tak memberi respon apapun selain terus menumpahkan airmatanya, Daniels memberanikan diri untuk meraih pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Lintang tak lagi menolak kali ini. Dia balas memeluk Daniels dengan erat, seolah tak ingin terpisah lagi darinya. Daniels membelai kepala Lintang perlahan ketika dirasanya pemuda itu terisak di dadanya. Daniels menghela napas berat. Sungguh, rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai menangis seperti ini. Terlebih lagi kalau kau sendiri yang membuatnya menangis.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar isakan Lintang yang semakin lama semakin samar, seiring dengan malam yang semakin pekat. Ketika Lintang telah berhenti menangis, Daniels berkata pelan,

"Ijinkan aku menjelaskan segalanya padamu," pintanya tulus. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia meninggalkan Lintang, tetapi dia punya alasan untuk melakukannya.

"Katakan," ujar Lintang dengan suara serak.

Daniels menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu saat aku mengenalmu ketika kita berdua masih berumur enam belas tahun, aku sudah terlibat dengan mafia pengedar narkoba. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, Lintang, bahwa mengenalmu membuat kau terancam bahaya karena musuh kami mulai menghabisi orang-orang terdekat kami, anggota mafia itu. Aku sadar nyawamu terancam dan karena itu aku meninggalkanmu. Tanpa pemberitahuan. Tanpa apapun," jelas Daniels.

Lintang tidak menanggapi. Dia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Daniels sampai selesai. Melihat Lintang tidak merespon, Daniels melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku kabur, aku berusaha lari dari kejaran musuh organisasi kami itu. Tapi pelarianku gagal," kata Daniels tersenyum miris. "Kedua orang tuaku terbunuh."

Lintang kini menyentakkan tubuhnya mundur agar bisa mendongak memandang wajah Daniels. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Karena itu aku tak menghubungimu lagi," kata Daniels sementara Lintang masih tercekat menatapnya. "Aku tak bisa membuatmu dalam bahaya sampai kupastikan bahwa aku benar-benar telah lepas dari kejaran orang yang berusaha membunuhku. Ketika tiga tahun kemudian aku berusaha mencarimu kembali, kau telah pulang kesini. Aku terus mencari kemana kau pergi, dan baru dua tahun yang lalu aku menemukan alamat bibimu. Aku pun menyusulmu kesini, berharap bisa menemukanmu kembali. Berharap bisa melihatmu, memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Lintang terus menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Daniels kembali pada penjelasannya.

"Kemudian aku bertemu denganmu di kampus ini. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku hingga pura-pura tak mengenalku. Aku paham perasaanmu, Lintang. Aku sangat sedih, aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa hadir saat kau butuhkan. Aku merasa sangat sedih melihat kenyataan bahwa kau dicemooh seisi kampus melihat kebiasaanmu tidur dengan sembarang laki-laki. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongmu. Aku belum punya keberanian untuk bicara padamu. Aku pengecut, Lintang. Aku takut jika selamanya kau akan membenciku."

Daniels menatap lekat Lintang sementara pemuda itu juga balas memandangnya. "Maukah kau memaafkan aku, Lintang? Maafkan aku atas semua kebodohan dan kesalahan yang telah kulakukan selama ini," pintanya tulus.

Lintang tak menjawab, tetapi kemudian tangannya bergerak. Perlahan tangan Lintang terangkat, membelai pipi Daniels.

Daniels memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi lembut kulit Lintang yang menyentuh wajahnya. Dia membayangkan kehidupan mereka di masa lalu, membayangkan pertemuan mereka yang penuh takdir. Yang satu adalah seseorang yang terjerumus dalam sebuah organisasi berbahaya dalam usia yang masih terlalu muda, yang satu lagi adalah seseorang yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi mempertahankan kelangsungan hidupnya, bahkan menjual tubuhnya, yang juga masih teramat muda. Takdir telah mempertemukan keduanya, takdir juga yang telah memisahkan keduanya.

Daniels membuka kedua matanya ketika dirasanya bibir Lintang menyentuh lembut bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Daniels merengkuh tubuh Lintang erat dalam dekapannya sementara Lintang mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Daniels, menyatukan keduanya lebih dalam lagi. Bertahun-tahun Daniels telah berpisah dari Lintang, rasa tubuhnya masih tetap sama. Membuainya dalam satu kenikmatan yang tak pernah habis dirasakannya, yang hanya bisa ditemukannya dari Lintang.

Lintang merasa hatinya bergolak. Inilah yang selama ini tak pernah ditemukannya, sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya ketika bercumbu maupun bercinta dengan orang lain selama ini. Rasa kepuasan hati yang tak bisa dideskripsikannya, menyatu kuat dengan kebahagiaan yang menggelegak dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jemari Lintang mencengkeram bahu Daniels dengan kuat. Dia tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Namun kebutuhan akan oksigen untuk bernapas memaksa keduanya untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka. Lintang merintih pelan ketika tubuhnya kehilangan kontak dengan Daniels, tetapi rintihannya berubah menjadi desahan ketika dirasanya bibir Daniels menempel di telinganya, membisikkan pertanyaan yang paling dia inginkan jawabannya.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku, Lintang?" tanyanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu," kata Lintang pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan lain yang berusaha menerobos keluar mulutnya saat Daniels mulai mengecup lehernya yang terbuka. "Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon, Daniels. Nethere boleh pergi meninggalkan Nesia selamanya. Tapi Daniels, tolong jangan pernah meninggalkan Lintang."

"Kau mendapatkan janjiku, Lintang. Daniels von Maellfled tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Lintang Khatulistiwa. Selamanya," kata Daniels pasti. Dia beradu pandang dengan Lintang sebelum dia bergerak mendekat. Dalam satu gerakan, dia mengunci bibir Lintang dengan miliknya, memenjarakannya dalam sebuah ciuman yang telah mereka nantikan selama ini.

Angin mendadak berhembus dari celah jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan kertas-kertas di atas meja hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai. Lintang menarik dirinya dari ciuman itu dan menoleh ke arah jatuhnya kertas-kertas tersebut kemudian teringat alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat itu berdua dengan Daniels.

"Er... Daniels?" kata Lintang mendongak menatap pemuda itu. "Detensi?"

"Lupakan detensi," kata Daniels. Sekilas dia melihat kilatan gairah di mata hitam Daniels sebelum pemuda itu merebahkan tubuh Lintang di lantai. Ketika Daniels mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Lintang satu per satu, Lintang pun melupakan detensinya dengan segera.

Dia punya kegiatan yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan...

-XXX-

"Aku senang mendengar kau sudah menemukan satu orang yang bisa membantumu bersenang-senang," kata Antonio suatu hari.

Lintang hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Mereka berdua sedang makan berdua di kafetaria, beberapa minggu setelah Lintang memperbaiki kembali hubungannya dengan Daniels. Antonio menemukan Lintang menjadi orang yang lebih ceria, dia juga sudah menghentikan kebiasannya untuk tidur dengan setiap laki-laki yang berbeda di kampusnya.

"Aku kehilangan dia, dan kini aku sudah menemukannya kembali," kata Lintang. Dia mendongak menatap langit-langit kafetaria yang terbuat dari gips putih bersih. Dia merasa kehidupannya seperti diperbaiki kembali dan dia mulai dari awal lagi. Tentu saja dia akan menjalaninya bersama Daniels. Pemuda itu sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lama sekali sih dia?" kata Antonio sambil menoleh arlojinya. "Seharusnya dia sudah disini sejak lima menit yang lalu."

"Dia pasti datang," kata Lintang tersenyum. Ketika Antonio menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, senyum Lintang hanya semakin lebar melihatnya. Tentu saja dia yakin Daniels pasti datang. Laki-laki itu telah pergi untuk delapan tahun tetapi akhirnya kembali lagi. Lintang tidak akan pernah ragu lagi untuk percaya bahwa selama apapun Daniels pergi, dia pasti akan kembali.

_Daniels von Maellfled tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Lintang Khatulistiwa. Selamanya._

-FIN-

**A/N : Sebuah fanfic editan RPF saya yang lain. ^^ Entah kenapa feelingnya cocok sekali dengan NetherexIndo. Saya tahu kalian sudah terbiasa sekali dengan nama mereka sebagai WillemxRangga, tapi saya ingin mencoba membuat nama mereka sesuai dengan kreatifitas saya sendiri. Toh keduanya belum punya human names (Indonesia malah belum official). Mohon dimaklumi... #bow**

**Maaf karena tak ada lemon. Padahal adegan di atas itu mendukung sangat. Saya cuma sedang tak ada mood untuk lemon. Maaf ya... (_ _)**

**So, mohon di-review. Segala saran dan kritik akan saya terima. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, saya tunggu review-nya. ^^**

**Salam sayang,  
>reloudypie<strong>


End file.
